The Chiefs Final Battle
by Delta halo
Summary: The Chief, Cortana and Miranda Key's are on their final mission - destroy the Prophet of Truth. But their mission is harder then they ever imagined, and the consequences are nothing like they expected. My first story, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**Chapter 1**

"Well, good going," said Cortana "You destroyed the Prophet of Regret. Now you must destroy the Prophet of Truth."

"There's a special token on this beach that looks like the prophet of truth. Get it and you will just have to make him look at the token and he will die."

"Okay, okay I'll do it," said the Master Chief. "Now where are his troops, so I can kill them?" His words were grim, and yet there was a smile on his face as he spoke, masked by his helmet.

"Go up that ramp - up there…" Commanded Cortana.

"Okay, but – noooooo!" said the Chief.

He fell with a heavy thud to the ground, as Cortana watched in shock, helpless, because, after all, she was only a computer.

The Master Chief woke up an hour later, and as he sat up slowly, head throbbing in a painful migraine, he glanced around, looking for the familiar site of Cortana. But his surroundings were dark, and clouds loomed overhead, bringing with them the ominous, heavy pressure of upcoming rain.

And worst of all…Cortana was nowhere to be seen.

"Now what do I do?" mused the Chief. "Looks like I'm on my own."

He continued up the ramp, he saw some aliens in the distance.

He got out a plasma grenade and threw it.

It killed them all.

He went up to the dead bodies. Suddenly he heard something behind him; he got his machine gun out.

Suddenly an alien jumped out behind him. He shot it.

"5 down 100 to go" said the chief with thrill in his voice.

He found a map it was a map leading him to Cortana and The Prophet of Truth.

He must get all the way to the main building, defeat The Prophet of Truth and get Cortana.

Then a pelican came in and dropped off Miranda Keys and a new boat to get past the water.

"Well hello" said Miranda keys with a grin on her face. "Come on lets defeat The Prophet of Truth"

"And get Cortana back" said the Chief, with fear in his voice.

"Cortana is missing?" asked Miranda with confusion in her voice.

"It's a long story." said the Chief. "And I don't have time to explain it. We've got to get Cortana back before the enemy finds out our plans. Now let's try this speedboat out."

"It goes as fast as you want to."

"Okay," said the Chief. "Let's try it out."

Down they went to the deep blue see.

"Hey do you know what you're doing controlling this thing?" asked Miranda nervously.

"Yeah, yeah" said the Chief. "Hey what guns does this thing have?"

"Machine gun and a rocket launcher" said Miranda with excitement.

"Wow ho I'm going have some fun with this."

"Hey be careful with the rocket launcher it only has 5 shots. We need to save it for the big things in this water."

"What big things?" said the Chief.

"You know sea creatures - giant fish."

"Oh yeah," Said the Chief.

"Wow looks like we have our first attack." They looked up. It was a giant fish.

"Better modify this boat up" said Miranda. "- Ok, I just got her way faster, now we will be able to do nice dodges."

They approached the giant fish.

"I thought the aliens would put some obstacles?" said the Chief. "Okay, turn the machine gun on and get ready to fire."

"Aye, aye, sir!" said Miranda. "Okay, keep focused Chief and we might get it...Start firing chief."

They started shooting it; it took back its tail and knocked the speedboat away.

"Aghh! Are you okay, Miranda?" said the Chief.

"I'm fine if you are," said Miranda.

"Okay. Let's go back," said the Chief.

"I'll shoot it with the rocket launcher, and you shoot it with the machine gun." said Miranda.

"Whatever," said the Chief.

"Crap!" said Miranda "The boat won't last! Hurry, get the guns, get a swim suit on and we'll have to go."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the Chief.

"Okay, let's go." said Miranda "Hurry up, it's going to explode in 20 seconds!"

They dived out of the boat.

"Okay," said Miranda "Shoot the fish with the rocket launcher you got from the boat."

The chief took a shot at the fish. A hole in its stomach formed and something came out. The fish swam away.

The chief and Miranda went down to see what it was.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Miranda. "...It's Cortana!"

"Hurry! Pick her up, before she gets ruined." said the Chief.

"Okay, put her in your helmet, Chief." said Miranda.

"Cortana, are you there?" said the Chief.

"Yep." said Cortana.

"What happened? Did they make you tell them anything?"

"No," said Cortana. "They put me on a boat to the main building, then on the way they lost me and I ended up going inside the fish's tummy."

"Okay. We have to get a new boat." said the Chief.

"I'll call for a new one," said Miranda. "It will only take a couple of minutes...Ok get in."

"Ok Cortana do you know where the token is?" Said the chief.

"No," said Cortana "It's destroyed; the aliens found it."

"Ok time to kill!" said the chief

**Chapter 2**

"Okay," said Cortana "You two will have to defeat the prophet of truth with guns."

"My speciality and I love to do it over and over again. If I can get a grenade or a rocket launcher I might be able to pull it off but I'm not sure." said the chief with excitement.

"You can do it I know you can. I saw you save Halo so this will be no difficulty." said Cortana.

"I haven't done anything exciting for a year and I didn't have time to do any training for this mission." said the Chief.

"Can we just stay focused here I'm trying to find the main building." said Miranda with frustration

"Oh I found this map earlier leading me to Cortana and the main building. It may be no use for Cortana now but we can reach the main building with it. I'll just get it out - Oh fuck it fell out of my suit when we had to abandon the ship! But I remember it said something on it. It said follow the light and reaching the main building will be easy." said the Chief.

"Hey I see some light I hope it's not a trick case it's our only hope." said Miranda.

"Okay I'm seeing if it's a trick." said Cortana. "It's not go straight ahead and follow the light it will lead us to the main building. It has five floors we should land on the first.

The prophet of truth is on the fifth floor. There are lots of aliens and obstacles so it's going to be hard to reach him but you could make it. When you get up to where the prophet is he will only be there so it will be two against one."

"Okay, we have to go faster lets ram this boat up!" said Miranda.

They were going at lighting fast pace when they reached the main building.

There was an elevator to get them to the second floor.

They got their guns out of the boat and went in.

"Okay," said the Chief "We've got to keep our fingers on the triggers at all times and we might make it out with some life in us."

"Let's go and kill!" said Miranda.

They approached the first floor slowly.

They could hear noises all around them.

Then 5 jackals jumped out and started shooting!

"Hurry! Get behind the wall! Chief throw a plasma grenade at them!"

The chief threw a grenade and it hit the jackals. Dust scattered everywhere but they could just make out five dead bodies on the ground.

"Take their guns they might come in useful." said Cortana. "Okay there are these aliens on this floor they're giant and I don't know what they're called. You're going to have to get a rocket launcher out and Miranda should use a shotgun. You're coming up to them now. They might be a big challenge."

"I can handle them." said the Chief.

The aliens jumped out.

"Fuck they are big!" said the Chief.

"They have atomic bombs so watch your backs." said Cortana.

The chief took lots of shots.

"No they're shooting back!"

The Chief and the alien were shooting grimly at each other.

Blood was coming out of the aliens guts it was nearly dead.

The Chief was out of ammo for his rocket launcher so he took out his machine gun.

He was shooting completely and blood was splattering everywhere.

The Chief was covered in blood.

Then the aliens guts split in half and blood was flying everywhere.

The alien was sliced in half on the floor.

"Well, um...that was very nice." said Cortana.

"Lets get to the next floor." said the Chief.

"There are some aliens guarding the prophet of truth on the fifth floor. So you will have to beat them to get to the prophet of truth. Miranda you might not make it."

"I'm doing it for my dad," said Miranda.

"Come on," said the Chief.

They were on the second floor.

"This is strange there's nothing here. Lets go up to the 3rd floor." said the Chief.

They went up to the third floor.

Suddenly they were frozen.

They could see and hear properly but couldn't move.

"Hmmm like it? We got it yesterday. I'm troy the alien. I'm the guard of the prophet of truth. You were thinking of going up to him weren't you? Well lets see how this trick works." said Troy.

There was a spray ad the chief and Miranda started to feel tired and then the fell asleep.

They woke up later, they were in a strange room.

It had lots of control panels and stuff like that.

Then the Prophet of Truth came gliding to them in his chair.

"Hello." the Prophet said. "You were planning to kill me were you well it can't be you the demon! I will have you both killed. You, my dear girl. I remember your farther. He was around for long wasn't he. Halo, I dream about every day. But you demon had to go and destroy it! Yet there was another Halo found. I don't know how but we found it. But I don't need it this time. I've got something just as powerful as Halo. My bodyguard troy. He lived on the new halo. He was trained to great stand dads said the prophet of truth with excitement."

"Well find a way to defeat you and your body guard. Your just a little fuck up that needs to be dealt with. Were going to split your fucking guts in half and put shit down them!" Said the chief with extreme anger.

"How about you listen to my plan first." said the Prophet of Truth. "You see the Halo we found is about a quarter of the original one. So our ships will have enough power to pull it to earth. So we will build the finest ships. Fly to halo and put it on our biggest ship. Then we will go to earth and put it in a place no one will suspect. Then my body guard will self destruct Halo and the humans will die. Then the aliens will rule the earth! And no one will stop us." said the prophet of truth. "Well I have to go now."

"Is there any chance we can get out of here? Cause I am really having the urge to fuck his life up! Is there Cortana?" said the Chief.

"I'll shut off these things that are holding us. There's no one here. There's some brutes on the fourth floor then there's the body guard on the fifth floor. When you defeat him you will have a battle with the prophet of truth. Then you're going to have to destroy halo. When you do that you will have won the great fight."

"Then we get to have some piece and quiet and we never will have to do dangerous stuff again." said Miranda.

"Okay, your free. Go to the 4th floor. It's going to be a tough fight." said Cortana.

They went up to the fourth floor.

"Yeah right. There's no aliens here." said the Chief.

"Strange I must have got it wrong. Wait the brutes are on halo not here. So you will have to kill them on halo to destroy it. Go to the fifth floor." said Cortana.

They went up to the fifth floor.

Troy and the prophet were there.

"Hello," said the prophet. "We knew you were coming so we decided we should fight together. Me and my body guard troy versus you and Miranda.

"Lets go!" said the Chief.

The prophet and troy got out there guns.

"Miranda, watch yourself! We don't want you and your dad dead."

They started shooting.

The Chief realised Troy had special armour and it was tough breaking through it.

The Prophet had got hurt and went behind Troy to gain health.

Miranda was hiding behind a wall.

The Chief fell onto the ground.

"Ha! I have beaten you demon!" said Troy.

The Chief saw an atomic bomb on the ground.  
The Chief picked it up.

"You haven't beaten me yet you mother fucka!" said the Chief.

The Chief shot Troy with the atomic bomb.

Troy split in half his blood was blue. His blood splattered everywhere.

The Chief had destroyed Troy.

Then he remembered Miranda and the Prophet.

The Prophet suddenly threw a plasma grenade at Miranda.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said the Chief.

Miranda was exploded by the grenade.

"You little mother fucka! You killed Miranda!" said the Chief.

"Before you attempt to kill me let me tell you something." said the Prophet. "You never knew your parents. They never hugged you. You never had time to see them. So I dealt with them. Your mum and dad were as powerful as you. When I saw their blood spit out I was filled of joy. Yes. I killed them." said the Prophet.

"Why you mother fucka! I'm going to kill you!"

The Chief got out his machine gun.

The Prophet got out to Needlers.

The Chief shot at him.

The Prophet was to strong.

The Chief fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

He got a rocket launcher out.

He held it to the Prophet of Truth.

"See you in hell you fucka." said the Chief.

The Chief shot at the Prophet of Truths head.

It spilt in half and his brain came flying out.

"That's for Miranda!" said the Chief. He was so angry he could do it all again.

"Okay," said Cortana. "We're going to have to cope without Miranda"

"Were my parents good? Cause I've always wondered if they were as good as me."

"They were the best. They never ever didn't succeed in a mission." said Cortana.

With the chief knowing his parents were the best he had so much confidence he knew he could destroy Halo.

Chapter 3

They were picked up by a pelican.

"There a lots of ships on the way so we will have use our guns in the pelican. There are 3 ships. A tiny one, a medium sized one and the biggest ship I've ever seen in my life." Said Cortana

"Lets fuck their world up. I just cant wait to destroy Halo again." said the Chief.

They saw a tiny little ship.

"This is the easiest thing I'll ever probably do in my life. I mean, they're trying to guard Halo with that little ship? Ha!" Said the Chief.

They started shooting at it.

It was nearly finished when it shot at them.

What kind of gun was that? For a tiny ship that was amazing.

They shot the ship with the rocket launcher

.It was destroyed.

"Wait there's no other ships. And this isn't a pelican. It's an alien ship. Get your guns this is a trap!" said Cortana.

The chief got his guns out, and then...

He fell to the ground blood was coming out of him.

He had been stabbed by an energy sword.

"You killed the Prophet! I'm Jamie. I was the Prophets body guard until Troy came along. Now I will kill you for killing my leader!"

Jamie took a swipe at the Chief with the energy sword.

The Chief ducked it.

"You'll never kill me!" said the Chief.

"Yes I will!" said Jamie. 'There's no Halo! It was all a trap! A trap to kill you!"

Jamie pulled the energy sword away from the chief.

"I challenge you to a duel. The winner will survive, the loser will die!"

Chapter 4

The chief accepted the duel.

"Good, we will battle with energy swords." said Jamie.

"Suits me," said the chief.

They got an energy sword out.

"The duel will start in...3, 2, 1!" said Jamie.

They were clashing their swords together.

"I had to kill the Prophet!' said the Chief.

"No you didn't!" said Jamie.

Jamie stabbed the chief over and over again. The chief fell to the ground.

Blood was coming out of him.

"I beat you!" said Jamie.

"Not yet!" gasped the chief.

The chief got a machine gun out.

He shot at Jamie.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" said Jamie.

Jamie's guts split in half.

The Chief had killed Jamie.

The Chief lay on the ground trying to stay alive.

He closed he's eyes and hoped he would not die.

He woke up later in an hospital.

"Hi I'm Cordelia. I fix serious injuries here at the hospital. Don't worry your not in any serious danger at the moment." said Cordelia.

"Chief, I'm Ben. I'm a solider here. The Captain told me to tell you that you eradicated the alien race. The great battle is over." said Ben.

The chief knew he had done proud of himself.

So he decided to go to sleep.

2 months later...

"We gather here today to honour the death of our own Master Chief, who only recently passed away." said Ben. "He did us a great honour by defeating the alien race.

He died from the energy sword that was stabbed into him when he was battling the last

alien ever. He wouldn't stop bleeding then he lost all his blood. Chief, you were a great solider to fight with. May you live in our memories forever."

After Ben spoke they lowered his coffin into the ground.

"We are also here to say goodbye to Miranda Keys." Continued Ben. "I've got to say...you were the hottest person I ever worked with."

They lowered Miranda's coffin down.

"Thank you for all coming here today to honour these two amazing people." said Ben. "And thank you Miranda and Chief. I loved working with both of them."

Suddenly there was a big blast.

"You didn't destroy the whole alien race! There's still me. I'm Ryan. I will make a new alien race. And NO ONE will stop me!"

The end


End file.
